pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Rt/any Lord of Restoration
This Ritualist uses the Elite Ritual Lord combined with Life and Rejuvenation to both reduce their recharges and increase their effects for powerful and constant party-healing, while supporting its allies with standard Restoration Magic and Channeling Magic. Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/any RestorationMagic=11+1+1 ChannelingMagic=10+1 SpawningPower=10+2OptionalOptionalLightSiphonLife@17Rejuvenation@17LordOptional/build *' slots 1 and 2 for one of the following:' ** [Rage@11 for AoE damage. ** [Weapon@11 for AoE damage with martial professions. ** [of Warding@13 for blocking and anti-degen protection; last 12 seconds with 12 ranks in Spawning Power. ** [Body and Soul@13 for condition removal and small healing. ** [Recuperation@17 for AoE regeneration to counter heavy conditional and environmental degeneration (i.e. Burning, Miasma). ** [Spirits for Rejuvenation (and Recuperation). * See Variants: *' slot 3 for one of the following:' ** [Spirit (Kurzick) / [Spirit (Luxon) to reduce the costs of Spirit Light and Spirit Siphon (and MBaS, SL and WoW). ** [of Creation@12 for a net Energy gain (with Spirit Siphon) and self healing from your Spirits. ** [of Creation@12 for a net Energy gain (with Spirit Siphon) from your Spirits if using Recuperation. Equipment * Armor: Survivor Insignias, a Rune of Vigor, and Runes of Vitae. * Weapons: A Spear/Axe/Sword of Fortitude inscribed with "I Have the Power!" with a Restoration Focus of Fortitude, and a Weapon of Enchanting swap for Selfless Spirit or Boon of Creation. Usage * Swap to your Enchanting to cast Boon of Creation before battle or to use Selfless Spirit when it becomes necessary to use Spirit Light nearly on recharge. * At the beginning of a battle, use Ritual Lord before summoning Life and Rejunevation, and follow up with Spirit Siphon after summoning them. Renew the Spirits as they expire. ** Summon Life while it's already active to destroy the first and trigger its heal. * Use Spirit Light for a powerful heal. * Use your 1st and 2nd Optional skills as necessary. Counters * Anti-caster. Variants * [Battle Standard of Honor * [Dwarf Weapon * [Pact Signet@13 * [Destruction@15, for large AoE damage. * [of Souls@12, with Life & Destruction. * [of My Flesh@13 * [Was Li Ming@13 * [Memories@13, with PWLM Non-Spirit Siphon Variant prof=Rt/any RestorationMagic=12+1+3 SpawningPower=12+3Lightof CreationLife@19Rejuvenation@19Recovery@19Recuperation@19Lordof Creation/build Notes * Rejuvenation at level 23 has 754 Health at rank 16 spawning power (with Ritual Lord), and can be resummoned in 15.75 (15 sec recharge + 0.75 sec cast) seconds after casting (with Ritual Lord). This equates a maximum of 47.9 Health per second, divided among 8 party members who drop below full Health. Ideally, it could support 4 party members at once and always be active in-battle. ** Rejuvenation does the equivalent of 5 pips of life regeneration at level 19 with 0 ranks in spawning power, for a total of 38 seconds distributed amongst the players. One player under its effect will receive 38 seconds while 4 players will receive 9.5 seconds. ** Rejuvenation at level 23 will heal for and lose exactly 11 Health even if the party member is less than 11 Health below his or her maximum, which can be problematic with small Health degeneration when near maximum Health. ** If Rejuvenation affects the whole party for its entire duration, it will still heal for 8.6 seconds or an average of 6 Health per second. Combined with Life, that's a 14 Health per second for the entire 8 party members or 19 Health per second just for the 4 party members. * Life will heal 4-12 party members for 80 health if refreshed every 10 seconds upon recharged; and 180 health throughout its lifespan at rank 19 spawning power (with Ritual Lord). When one factors in allies, pets and summoned creatures, that is an exponentially large amount of healing. * Recuperation will heal 4-12 party members between 6-8 Health per second; for a maximum 424 Health throughout its lifespan at rank 19 spawning power (with Ritual Lord). When one factors in allies, pets and summoned creatures, that is an exponentially large amount of healing. Combined with Recovery, that's 75% damage reduction from pressure due to burning or 50% less pressure from other conditional and environmental effects. See also * Build:Rt/any Defensive Spirits * Build:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit * Build:Rt/Me SoS Restoration Rit